Changes of life
by Akasha Rose
Summary: Ardere has just gotten home from a rough year of school in hopes to relax, that was not going to happen, see where it takes her when she gets home. Songs from Within Temptation.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: This is one of my stories that I've been working on...I hope that everyone likes it, as well, throughout most of the chapters there'll be lyrics from Within Temptation, all of them go along with the chapters so well.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Ardere, that's it, Adam belongs to my good friends poofgoesyourface, who allowed me to use the character. Everything else belongs to JKR**

Prologue

Waves crashed upon the shores of a deserted beach, the sky above was twinkling with millions upon millions of silver stars, and it was now nighttime and darkness engulfed the world. A full silver moon sat high in the sky, shining down in the middle of the ocean. Silence surrounded the place; it was so serene everything felt so right. But nothing felt right, it didn't feel serene, trouble surrounded the area. The reflection of the moon in the water headed right up on to the beach where a figure sat. It was a female; both her legs were tight up against her chest, with her arms folded knees and she had her head lying on top of her arms. Sadness revealed in her silver eyes. My name is Ardere Paige Summers, I'm 18 years of age, and my life has been a mess ever since I was little.

Nothing felt right for the longest time; I felt so abandoned, so very alone in the world. The only time I felt happy was when I was with my friends, when all of them were alive, or when things went right before in life. Everything changed so much over the years, especially the last year, when everything completely changed for the worst. In away, I felt alone, even though people surrounded me, but no one cared about me. A silent melody began to play throughout my mind, a piano began to play, and it sounded all so clear. In a whisper a voice began to sing.

"Memories, memories, memories."

Slowly, everything came back to me of what happened the prior year, and what happened leading up to the point in time. It all began during the journey home after the sixth year.


	2. Journey home

Chapter 1

"The journey home."

Images outside the window passed by quickly at a tremendous speed, everything was all in a blur. For some time, it was all just water then it turned into land, trees came into the distance and once more there was water. The bright round, burning yellow sun shone in the now gorgeous afternoon sky. Everything looked so serene, all perfect in its own little way. There were no words to describe what mood I was feeling at that moment.

"So what are your plans for the summer Ardere?" a voice asked in the distance. I couldn't quite comprehend whose voice it was, until my brain finally decided to click back on.

That was Ginny Weasley; she's the youngest of seven Weasley children. She had fiery red hair that hung over her shoulders, her white skin was covered in freckles, and her blue eyes matched the blue sky outside. She was one of my friends, she's in Gryffindor, but she's a year younger than I am.

"Earth to Ardere, are still with us?" Ginny asked with a smile.

I slowly moved my gaze from the window to look around the compartment I occupied I was not alone. Ginny was sitting directly across from me as well as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and a few of my other friends.

"Yes I am still here, I'm just a little tired, and it's been a long year" – boy was it ever long, especially a few weeks back when Dumbledore died. It was a very depressing time. Harry and I were the only ones to actually witness what happened. "And no I don't know what I'm doing over the summer, it's going to be really dull though," I replied in a bored, but dreamy voice as I looked back out the window.

"Do you believe that everything is going to be normal at school?" Luna asked in her usual dreamy voice.

"I'm not sure anymore, I always thought that things would be normal, that it would stay the same," I replied, not taking my eyes from the window.

"Okay, you seem a little depressed today," a new voice said. It was Mel, another friend of mine; I totally forgot she was on the train.

"No, just tired, I think my allergies took affect again," I answered.

Silence once again filled the compartment no one spoke a word. When I looked over, I saw Hermione resting her head on Harry's shoulder as she began to daze off into sleep. I gave a little smile before staring out the window one last time. Sense of sleep entered the compartment, and this time I was not going to get affected, so I stood up and began to stretch my arms and legs. No one really seemed to neither care nor notice me leaving the compartment, I didn't care, and I needed some time to myself. As I strolled down the hall, I glanced in the windows of the compartments to see all the students in there.

"In this world you tried

Not leaving me alone behind

There's no other way

I'll pray to the gods: let him stay."

There was a sense of depression filling the entire atmosphere, I don't really blame them either, after the death of Dumbledore thanks to Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. Quite a lot of people didn't even stay that long; many of the parents had taken them home after the news cams out. In one window, where Hannah Abbot, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, and Justin Finch-Fletchley and a few others of their friends use to sit and where smiles and happiness took place, only two now remained. Hannah was one who stayed; a sad, worried expression was on her face, tears streamed down her cheeks; she usually never cried.

"The memories ease the pain inside

Now I know why."

Carefully I opened the door to the compartment and stepped inside, another friend of mine, Susan Bones was also there, just staring into the distance, not even aware of Hannah's crying. Not saying a word, I sat next to Hannah and wrapped my arms around her in a comforting state. This got her attention that I was in there, but without turning around, she just started talking.

"Why does all of this always happen, all the bad things that go on? First we lose Cedric at the end of the fourth year, Voldemort returns, now Dumbledore's dead. Nothing feels the same anymore, everything just lost all of its meaning," Hannah sniffled.

"I realize that, this is never something people wish to go through, it breaks their hearts when someone they love disappears or goes away, the loss is tremendous at best, trust me, I've been through so much losses in my life, it hurts too much to even think back to them," I replied.

Hannah shifted her weight so it was now leaning right on me; I put more of a comforting grip on her, just to make her feel safe. I didn't even realize that Susan moved from her spot to sit with us, until I felt her arms around me and resting her head upon my shoulders. Her red hair fell over my shoulder. Hannah's blonde hair mingled with Susan's red, it looked really nice like that. Especially when the sun shone through the window at us.

"I promise you this, everything will be okay, I assure you, until the day I die, you will be safe and nothing bad will happen to you again."

Neither one said a word; it was just a sombre moment. Even if the sun shone brightly in the windows to make us all feel better, it didn't. I felt extremely reluctant to move from the spot, I didn't want to leave them in this state of time. But I had too, I had to get back to my compartment, there was no exact reason why though.

"Okay, I promise the two of you, nothing bad will happen to you, I swear, but right now I need to get back to my compartment, the two of you will be okay."

"All right, say hello to the others for us," Hannah said sitting up.

"I will see you around."

Slowly I got myself up to my feet, gave a final stretch before I said my good byes once more to them, and then left. It wasn't something I was happy to do.

"All of my memories

Keep you near

In silent moments

Imagine you'd be here

All of my memories

Keep you near

The silent whispers, silent tears."

Outside the halls once more, the same depressing feeling came again, this was something I could not withstand, and it was slowly beginning to hurt me within. Pressure was so immense that it tore up my heart. If I gone to visit anyone else I would be in complete depress mode, nothing would be the same again, though it never would be the same again. I didn't want to go through with it again. In each window, no on was talking, no one even noticed I was standing at the windows or strolling by. In a few of the compartments, there were still a handful or so of Slytherins, some of them wore sad expressions, others didn't even seemed to care.

I didn't care, it was their choices to feel like that, for now all I wanted to do was get back to my friends, to feel complete comfort and safety. When I finally reached my compartment I just stood there, I didn't know if I wanted to go inside yet, but for some unknown reason there seemed to be a sense of peace around them. Quite a few of them had fallen asleep, so the atmosphere was in a state on calmness. With that, I slid the compartment door open and stepped in side, everyone was completely out, all expect for Luna, who as usual was in a daydream mode.

"Do you feel any better?" her usual dream voice filtered into the room. It sort of scared me because it was a while since I heard her voice.

"Yeah, but no one else seems to be, its far too quiet in the train, I don't like it, it freaks me out," I responded staring out the window once more. I quickly glanced down at my watch and saw we had half an hour before we reached our destination. I decided to take a quick nap before we got to platform 9 ¾.

Fifteen minutes passed before I felt someone lightly shaking me on the shoulders. Opening my eyes I saw Luna standing in front of me.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"We have fifteen minutes, I just thought I wake you so you could get changed."

"Thanks, that seriously scared me," I said getting my bag from the top shelf so I could get my muggle clothes on.

"Why is that?" Luna asked doing the same thing.

"I thought when you woke me up, we missed our stop, that or the train stopped on us."

"I would never do that to you."

The last fifteen minutes consisted of doing nothing except stare out into space or talk, but of course, the talking didn't last too long, it all went quiet after a while. Finally the train began to come to a stop, my heart began to race with excitement. Everyone began to get out of the compartments and headed out of the train. People all wanted to get though the barrier to see their parents. My friends and I were some where in the middle of the crowd, getting pushed in every direction. By the time we got through, I gave a hug to all my friends; everyone was saying their goodbyes to each other. After I released Luna from her hug, I turned around to see my sister Hope standing a few feet away from me. She had blonde shoulder length hair, bluey green eyes and stood at five feet nine inches. She was also wearing her light blue jeans and a white short sleeve t-shirt.

Four of my sisters finally got through the barrier, after another group of people, once we were all together, we made our way toward Hope. Everything felt so light now; it felt so good to be with my family. But before I could say my hellos, I heard a faint cry somewhere behind us.

"What's going on?" I asked spinning around.

"My father was killed," Luna gasped. Her entire body shock as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetie, are you going to be okay, would you like a ride?" I asked running over to her.

"No, I'll be okay," Luna, replied wiping her eyes.

"Are you sure," I asked, releasing her.

"Yeah, I got someone to take me home," Luna responded.

"Okay, we'll keep in touch though, I promise," I gave her a quick last hug and returned to my sisters and the six of us left, but something wasn't right, it didn't feel right.

Once we got in the silver XK Jaguar, Hope started the car and began to drive away from the train station, away from the pain and suffering. This was the only thing that I love when coming home, just sitting in the car feeling the warm air on my skin, and knowing that I would be going home to spend a fun, relaxing summer at home, just tanning. This year though from summer, Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour were getting married and of course, I'm one of the lucky bridesmaids. Fleur only wanted Ginny and Gabrielle (Fleur's younger sister), only in the family type thing, but some how I got forced into it. The bridesmaids' dresses are pale gold; spaghetti straps, and goes right down to the ground.

Now home seemed so far away, though we were only minutes away. My heart began to race with anticipation with the hopes of seeing my family and my pets that I have not seen in months. As we got close to the house, I saw something weird overhead of the house. It was the Dark Mark, a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

"Oh my god, something's wrong," I gasped.

"Made me promise I'd try

To find my way back in this life

I hope there is a way

To give me a sign you're okay

Reminds me again

It's worth it all

So I can go home."

Right before Hope fully put the car to a complete stop, I unbuckled the seat belt and opened the door and ran to the house. As I ran, I prayed that everything would be all right.

"Ardere, wait!" Hope called, but I wasn't listening.

I opened the front door wide and forced my way inside, my heart was now beginning to skip beats the entire way. My breathing was becoming irregular. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going until I felt my entire body hit something. I looked up to see Voldemort standing there with an evil grin on his snakelike face. He grabbed my wrists, now I felt like a prisoner. I started to struggle, to get myself free from him. But nothing was working, but I didn't care, it was the only thing I could do. I could feel the presence of five other Death Eaters near me.

"Ardere, please don't struggle," I wiped my head around, it wasn't any of the Death Eaters, it was Hope. She was standing in front of the doorway her expression was unreadable. Voldemort spun me around to face Hope, his grip tightened even more around my waist.

"Why are you doing this to me Hope?" I asked Hope as I continued to struggle the entire time. My heart really began to race; tears ran down my face from the stress.

"I have offered the Death Eaters to take you, you need to be properly trained, it will all be good in the end, I promise," Hope replied calmly.

"Trained properly, what are you talking about? I never accepted any of this? Tell me what is going on?"

"They have offered to turn you into a Death Eater, just as I am. You don't have a choice in the matter," Hope replied, still not moving from her spot.

I tried to get close to her, but it was no good, Voldemort had a strong grip on my waist. I winced in pain with the pressure on my stomach.

"Hope, you cannot do this, what is with you, this is not like you."

"Times change, learn to live with it," hissed Voldemort in my ear. I closed my eyes, in hopes to block out everything. This wasn't happening, how could this have happened?

"Where are my other sisters?" I demanded.

"You find out later on, for now, all you need to know is that their safe." Hope replied, with no emotion in her voice.

"Come along then, its time to go now, no point in wasting anymore time," Voldemort hissed.

I struggled one last time, in hopes that I would break free, but it was no use, I couldn't myself free. I just gave in, I felt so weak.

"Time to go," Voldemort said.

I looked at Hope who showed absolutely no remorse on her face as I was taken away from her, from my home, from the peace that I wanted so badly for the summer. Hope didn't care, no one did, I felt betrayed.

**Just a little insight, Hope has been a Death Eater since she was 18 years of age, now she's 28.**


	3. Life in hell

"Life in Hell"

Betrayal, dishonest, that's all that swam through my mind after leaving my home, my comfort. I could still feel Voldemort's grip around my waist, he was not letting up. Within an instant, when I opened my eyes once more, there we stood, in a large hallway. Everything looked so vast, and spacious. It looked so beautiful, at the moment, I don't care that it was the Death Eater's place, I almost felt at home. As well, after stopping, I felt my whole body give away, after the stress of watching my sister just hand me over to the Death Eater's, and my futile attempts of escaping, and Disapparating, my body could no longer hold its own weight anymore. I could feel Voldemort releasing his grip on me and handing me off to another Death Eater.

"Take her up to her room." That was the last thing I heard before I felt myself being lifted up and carried upstairs be the Death Eater.

By the time we got to the landing, I finally blacked out, my body felt like a corpse than anything else. Through my mind were memories of what happened after returning home, what my sister did to me. It was like she no longer loved me, how could she have done that?

"All of my memories

Keep you near

In silent moments

Imagine you'd be here

All of my memories

Keep you near

The silent whispers, silent tears."

I slept restlessly for over five hours; my mind was still swimming with the thoughts that previously happened. Tears formed behind my close eyelids.

"You are to be trained by the Death Eater's, you will understand all in due time," Hope's voice said through my mind.

"Hope, why are you doing this? Please tell them to let me go, where are my other sisters?!" I demanded.

"You shall understand, trust me on this," Hope replied.

"How could you do this to me?" I asked in rage, as I tried to force my way out of Voldemort's grip.

"This was not your decision."

"Damn straight this was not my choice! Let me go!" I yelled at Voldemort. My heart began to beat extremely fast and hard, my breathing was irregular. I could feel my whole body just shake with the pressure, tears began to form in my eyes once more.

"No!" I screamed waking up from my nightmare, sweat formed on my entire body. Tears just streamed down my cheeks, I began to cough from my irregular breathing. I began to hyperventilate I couldn't stop this was really scary.

I rested my back on the headboard, I continued to pray that no one heard this; I didn't want to show any weakness. It took about ten minutes before my breathing went back to normal. I closed my eyes hoping to relax my body. I stayed like that for five minutes before I flipped the sheets over my body and got out of the bed. I needed to get some water my throat was killing me.

Walking down the hall, I saw a lot of closed doors, it felt really disturbing, I had no idea what was going on, or where I was. Finally I found the stairs leading to the main hallway. Heading down the twenty-two stairs, I walked the deserted hallways trying to fin the kitchen.

Unfortunately, there were so many closed doors it made it confusing to where I was going. After wandering for half an hour I finally found the dining room, of course it was deserted, I had no doubt in my mind that no one would be there. I thought I'd take a look inside to see what it was like. The walls were painted a light blue, which really surprised me; I thought that Voldemort would choose a darker colour. The table cover was a maroon colour with a gold trim it was actually really nice.

Of course, the table was long; it looked like it seated well over thirty Death Eater's. How many Death Eaters could there be?

"Okay, there is definitely something weird here. Come on, where could that kitchen be?" I wondered as I headed down the aisle till I found a door near the other end. "Ah ha, found you."

I opened the door to reveal a large kitchen, like the ones back at Hogwarts. I stared in amazement at the nice place, but I couldn't get to attach to this place, I didn't want to stay, I just wanted to find away out of this place. Entering the kitchen, I went over to one of the closest cupboards and found a glass. With the glass in hand I headed over to the sink. Turning the cold water on, I put the glass under and waited for it to fill.

"I finally see that you have woken up." My eyes grew wide when I heard the voice; I thought that everyone was asleep. I turned around to see Wormtail standing there. I turned the taps off and placed the glass on the counter, my hands grasped the edge of the counter.

"What do you want Wormtail?" I asked with a strong voice.

"You coming down for a late night meal?" Wormtail asked as he moved toward the fridge. I kept my eyes on him the entire time, I wasn't too sure about him.

"No, I only came for a glass of water," I replied. "I'm surprised you're eating again, I thought you would have had enough to eat at dinner."

"You have a problem with that?" he asked moving toward the island. I tightened my back further against the counter.

"Not really," I responded. 'Oh god, I feel so trapped now.'

"Do you have a problem?" Wormtail asked stepping closing. He could sense my fear I know it.

I grabbed my glass from the counter without taking my eyes off of him. "No, I just have a problem with trusting rats."

Wormtail took another step closer, my eyes flashed with danger; I meant business at that moment. I slid across the counter, getting far away from him.

"I may not know where everything is in the kitchen, but I learn quickly," I replied edging more to the door.

Once I made sure I was clear of Wormtail and the kitchen, I turned away from the kitchen and headed back through the dining room once more. I strolled down the halls; it was eerily quiet along the way back to the stairs. Other footsteps sounded in the hall.

'Oh great,' I thought, I looked for the sound. I couldn't see anything at any of the corners. Immediately I ran up the stairs at full speed, I didn't want to get caught. Once I got to the second floor, I headed to my room and shut the door. After placing my glass of water down on the bedside table and crawled into bed where I immediately fell asleep.

"Together in all these memories

I see your smile

All the memories I hold dear

Darling you know I love you till the end of time."

Morning came really quickly, light filtered into my room, I shifted underneath the covers to block it out, I was in no mood to wake up to greet the morning. Footsteps sounded outside the room, I tried to ignore them as hard as I could, but of course, my stomach was being very stubborn with me by growling.

"Stupid stomach, fine, I'll get up," I moaned when my stomach wouldn't cease the continuous growling. I flipped the sheets over and headed to the bathroom to shower and get myself ready for the day.

The water was warm against my skin; it felt so soothing as the water hit at a steady beat. After turning off the water I reached for my towel for my towel that hung on the hook beside the shower. Quickly drying off, I wrapped the towel around my body. Stepping out on the cool floor, I headed over to the counter to comb through my wet hair. It is at my collarbone in length, my hair colour is black like the midnight sky.

I heard footsteps outside my bathroom in the room; it was sort of freaking me out because I had no idea if it was Wormtail or any other Death Eater. After my hair was dry and the way that I like it, I slipped on my housecoat and stepped into my room. No one was in there, I must have been imagining it the entire time, but I didn't see there was a plate of food on a small round table.

"Okay then," I said moving toward it, I was that there was eggs, bacon, toast, and some fruit. "Is someone in here?" I called looking around. No one moved around the room, there was no one there. Shrugging I picked up a strip of bacon and began to eat it while heading to the closet.

Opening the door, it revealed all my clothes from my trunk, washed and dried. All the drawers revealed different sections, there was my sock drawer and underwear and all that. Hanging up was my shirts, my skirts, quiet a few dressed and my jeans that were torn apart, there were only two left that no longer fit me. Thankfully my three pairs of track pants were still intact.

"What the hell is going on? What happened to my jeans?" I freaked searching around the place. Giving up, I put my black track pants and a black tank top and headed out of my room in attempt to find Voldemort. I still didn't know where half the stuff was in the house, so when I got some answers I definitely was going to wander the entire mansion.

After passing five doors I finally reached his door, hoping that it was his room. I banged on the door and barged inside, he was sitting on a chair by a desk. He looked up when I stepped inside the room.

"What the hell happened to my clothes, such as my jeans?"

"Do you have a problem with that or something?"

"Okay, the next person who says that word is going to die. I don't like people touching my clothes and destroys them!" I snapped.

"Fine, head back to your room, your clothes will be repaired by the time you get there," Voldemort said, his red eyes just glaring at me.

I didn't say any more about it, I just turned on my heel and left the room. I stormed back to my room and slammed my door shut, it echoed through the stonewalls. The first thing that I went to do was go to my closet where all my torn jeans were once more whole again, everything was right once again, it didn't bother me that I'd pissed off Voldemort or not.

Quickly changing into my dark blue jeans, I kept my tank top on. My hair remained straight still looking perfect. I looked at myself in the mirror, all I saw was a ticked off young woman, who could never forgive her sister, but who was in desperate need to find her other four sisters.

Turning away, I headed over to my table and took a few more bites of my breakfast and headed out of my room and strolled down the hall, further away from the stairs. I began to get curious at each closed door as I passed by. Looking around, I opened each door, just glancing quickly inside before closing the door and going to the next one and doing the same thing to each one before reaching the end, where it split off in one direction at the left. Raising my eye brows, I headed down that hallway as well, seeing that there were more doors down there, half of them were just closets. It took me around half an hour to an hour to go through the entire upstairs rooms. By the time I reached the stairs once more, I looked at my watch to see that it was now ten in the morning.

Heading down the stairs, I began to wonder the entire main floor, wanting to know more about the bearings of where I was going. Compared to the second floor this one took a little longer to search through the entire place, there were more rooms, some even had a door leading to other places. The one place I definitely wanted to check out was the kitchen I needed to know where half the utensils where in case I was attacked or needed to protect myself.

It took me forever to find the kitchen, I couldn't remember where it was, especially coming from another direction. After half an hour of searching I made my way to the dining room, where once again no one occupied it. I headed to the other door to the kitchen, light shone through, making it easier to see what was going on.

Taking my own sweet time, I open drawers upon drawers, finding different utensils. In one of the top drawers was something I wanted to find. The knives. All so sharp, now if I ever needed protection I knew where to go. Silently closing the drawers, I did another look around. I kept everything in mind to where everything was before heading toward the door.

It was half past twelve when I checked the time on my watch when I got to the door between the kitchen and dining room. Letting out a sigh I decided to head back through the kitchen to the fridge. I wanted to get some food for lunch before heading back out to wander the hallway. After grabbing a sandwich and some veggies, I headed into the dining room to see three to four Death Eaters, including Voldemort.

"Where have you been?"

"Just wandering around, I like to know my surroundings, I hate not knowing where things are," I replied, before taking a bite out of one of the veggies.

"Good to know," Voldemort simply said. I ignored it and headed back into the halls. Eating while wandering was one of my favourite things to do, especially back in Hogwarts in my first year on the weekends. I got so bored one day I took my plate with me and wandered around the halls, figuring where everything was in the castle.

It took me the good portion of the afternoon to wander around the rest of the main floor, and I didn't even get to the basement, I was getting curious about that door, I wanted to open it, to explore downstairs, but of course Death Eaters returned from a mission, so I had to retreat back to my room.

When I was back in my room, where I felt at ease, I went over to my bed and sat down cross-legged. This was always my state of calmness or close to Zen how I liked to put it. Turning my attention toward the clock on my bedside table it read four thirty. Dinner would be ready in the next half hour or so, giving me time to relax my body before heading down to the dining room once more. As much as I didn't want to spend my time with them, I wanted my presence known. Closing my eyes, my body when into a state of calmness.

I heard nothing the entire time I was meditating, my body felt like it was floating on a cloud while my mind just went to a state of relaxation. I never heard footsteps entering my room or coming to my bed until someone shook me lightly on my shoulder, of course, my panic reaction goes off. My eyes widened and for a little bit my eyes were still out of focus, it made it seem that I was staring at something in the distance.

After my eyes came back into focus, I turned my attention to the person standing beside me. It was a female, of maybe somewhere in her late thirties. She had waist length black hair with a single white strand on the side. Her name was Bellatrix Lestrange I could never forget such a person.

"What do you want Bellatrix?" I asked covering my face, trying to clear my mind once more.

"Dinner is ready, I was sent to get you, hurry up" Bellatrix replied in a demanding voice, before turning away from me.

I let out a groan before lying back down on the bed, I might have been hungry, but I didn't want to go down, but I guess they weren't going to give me a choice in the matter. Flipping my legs over the edge of the bed I walked over to my door and headed into the hall. Food was calling out to me, my stomach just had to start growling.

"Stupid stomach, we will get something to eat, we're leaving now." As I headed down the stairs, my stomach began to go flip-flops, making it become very uncomfortable in the process. "All right, what is up with you?" I moaned, while clutching my stomach.

I stopped on one of the steps, hoping to relax my stomach; I just hoped that nothing would happen during dinner. When the pain went away, I continued along the way down the stairs to the dining room. All the seats were filled up, except for a seat beside Bellatrix and other Death Eater. Taking a deep breath I headed over to the empty seat.

"Now that everyone has arrived, we may begin," Voldemort said, looking right at me.

My stomach kept saying thank you, thank you, I hated when my stomach would not settle. There wasn't much on the table that I liked, so I guess if I wanted to eat, I had to suffer for what was there. The food was delicious nonetheless; it was actually making my stomach quiet down.

"Would you like something to drink?" a voice asked right in my left ear. It was a female voice, but it didn't sound like Bella. Turning my gaze toward the voice, I saw Hermione.

"Hermione?"

"Hey, I didn't ever recognize you…do you want something to drink?" Hermione asked again, switching the topic, and I could completely understand.

"Could I get some water please?"

"Yeah, sure no problem."

Hermione left my side to get a water pitcher. I couldn't believe it, Hermione was here, but how could that have been, I saw her like two days ago. So many things were going through my head no, just trying to figure things out. When she returned to the table, I thanked her when I got my water.

It boggled my mind to know that Hermione was here; it sort of freaked me out because I could never see Hermione get captured like that. My mind swam with the thought of Hermione being caught and being brought here.

While I kept thinking about it, the more my eating turned into me playing with my food. Some of my left over food got moved around; thankfully I got some food into me for that day. My mind was really becoming tired and there was no way I could think properly any more. I glanced over at Bella who was in deep conversation with someone on her right.

When I looked down at my watch, it showed that it was only six-thirty; I couldn't believe how much time was going by. I didn't want to leave until seven or so, but the more I remained there, the more I became tired. After half and hour went by, I put my fork and knife on the plate and moved my chair back.

"And where exactly do you think your going?" Voldemort asked.

"I'm going back to my room, I'm getting tired," I replied in a smooth voice.

Voldemort simply glared at me while I stood up from my chair and headed out of the dining room and back up to my room.

"All of my memories

Keep you near

In silent memories

Imagine you'd be here

All of my memories

Keep you near

The silent whispers, silent tears."


	4. Hermione's story

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for Ardere, Mel and that's it. I don't own any other characters, they belong to JKR, sorry i didn't write this in the last few chapters.**

"Hermione's story"

Safely back in my room, I sat on my bed and reached over to my book that I laid there this morning. Opening it, I allowed my mind to be taken away to the story, to be engulfed by it. Time really flew by, as I got deeper and deeper into the story. I actually felt that I was apart of the story, like I was actually there.

Further and further I read, my mind no longer was in the real world, no longer was I alert to my surroundings. It left me vulnerable to anyone coming into my room. By the time I reached the middle of the book, my mind cleared and my senses returned, once more, I was alert. Before setting the book down, I heard my door open and in walked Hermione with a tray, on top of it, were a teapot, teacup, milk and sugar.

"Hey Hermione," I said putting the book down on the table.

"Hey, I brought you some tea," Hermione replied placing the tray on the table, careful not to hit the book. As she began to turn away, I stopped her.

"Wait, stay with me, too bad you didn't bring an extra cut, we could have had tea together and you can tell me what's been going on."

"Don't worry, I did bring an extra one," Hermione said with a smile as I gave her a confused look. She took out something from behind the teapot. It was an extra cup.

"I have taught you well," I smiled as I watched her pour the hot water into each of our cups. When mine was handed to me, I added in the milk and sugar, the exact way I like it.

After Hermione had hers ready herself, I crossed my legs so she could sit close to me on the bed.

"Okay, tell me everything that happened after I said my goodbyes to you."

"All right, we were at the gate, Mel, Luna, and I were talking, saying our hellos to the Weasley's, me to my mom, my dad wasn't there, which surprised me," Hermione said. All the memories from a few days ago came back.

_After we said our goodbyes to Ardere and her sisters, and making sure that Luna was all right, we remained behind near the gate talking, trying not to have a silent awkward moment._

"_All right, so seriously what are your plans for the summer?" I asked, even though, I knew Luna was still upset about her loss of her father. Mel leaned against one of the pillars before answering._

"_I am staying at home, sleeping, with a good possibility of me getting drunk."_

_I laughed at that, it was amusing hearing her say that, I always assumed that I was her goal in life to get drunk. Even though with her, it was not unknown for her to get randomly drunk._

"_I'm not even sure what I'm going to do over the summer, I'm not sure if things will ever be the same, I mean, I lost my mom, and now I've lost my dad."_

"_Listen, if need be, you can always come spend the summer with us," Mel said._

"_I know that, I'll think about that."_

"_Hermione, are you ready to go?" a voice called over to me. I turned around to see a woman with curly shoulder length light brown hair. It was my mom; I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her._

"_Where's dad?" I asked looking around._

"_He didn't want to come, something came up that he had to get done," my mom said._

"_That sucks, I really wanted to see him."_

"_Come on, he should be home soon," my mom said._

_Turning around I waved to the others and said goodbye to them before leaving with my mom. The air felt nice outside of the train station, it was nice and warm. I was so happy to be going home, to be with my family, this is what I needed though I wanted to be with my friends as well._

_Sitting in our black Honda, I wanted to leave this place, get away from all the hurt that surrounded this place. I've always had an excitement about going home, to see my family, to just being with after them, after not seeing them for months. But this summer was going to be even more exciting then any other summer. Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour are getting married. Fleur only wanted Ginny Weasley and her sister Gabrielle as bridesmaids, but somehow Ardere got suckered into the whole thing. She didn't seem to have a problem with it; all she hated was the dress colour (which was pale gold)._

_My heart kept beating with excitement as got closer and closer to my house. I couldn't wait to see dad again, even Crookshanks was getting eager. His head randomly lifted up every time we stopped. But I felt my head almost stop when I saw something green glowing in the distance. As we got closer, I could see that it was the Dark Mark. I could feel my heart skip three beats in total, as we got nearer. My breathing became irregular when we got into the driveway. I could no longer breathe normally, something truly felt wrong, but I couldn't figure it out. Of course there was the fear of my dad no longer living._

_Just as my mom stopped the car, I undid my buckle, opened the car door and raced inside. As soon as I was half way to the house, I could hear my mom's footsteps behind me. Opening the front door wide, I could only see darkness, no light shone inside. Cautiously heading closer into the house, I felt someone grab my wrists. I began to struggle, with the fear of who had me. Looking up, I saw that it was Lucius Malfoy._

"_I see that you escaped Azkaban," I said with a tone of sarcasm._

"_You won't be doing any more of that," he said._

"_Why wouldn't I? Let me go!" I shouted as he tightened his grip more on my wrist. "What's going on in here? Where's my dad?"_

"_Hermione, please, you need to calm down hunny," I could hear my mom say from the doorway._

"_What's going on? Mom please tell me what's going on!"_

"_They killed your father, they told me that I will live if I went to pick you up and do as they say," my mom's voice was filled with fear._

"_Why do they want me?" I asked not even caring that five more Death Eaters came._

"_That for us to know, and you to find out," Lucius replied in a dangerously calm voice._

"_I'm not leaving, there is no way you can take me," I said struggling in attempt of escape._

"_Oh, isn't there?" Lucius said. He released my right wrist, but kept a tight hold on me while he took out his wand from the end of his cane. My eyes widened in fear, I couldn't believe it, and he pointed it toward my mom, her eyes widened with fear as well._

"_Avada Kervada," Lucius hissed. I let out a scream as I watched my mom hit the floor, the life leaving her body. Tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't believe it, my mom was dead, so was my dad, there was no one else in my life anymore._

_I could feel my body grow weak, my legs started to become useless. Lucius had a triumphant smile on his face. He knew that now I would go without a fight, there was no place for me to go, I had to admit defeat._

"_There's nothing else here, time for us to go!" Lucius said to the other Death Eaters. He tightened the pressure around my body as he Apparated us out of my house. My eyes remained shut, images spun through my head from what happened._

_With an instant, I opened my eyes we arrived at a mansion it was huge and spacious. We stood in a long hallway, I moved my head around to get a better understand of where I was. A staircase was only feet from me; more Death Eaters were circled around someone. I could still feel Lucius' grip on my waist; there was no way he was giving up. As I continued to watch I saw a Death Eater carrying a body, I had no idea who it was at all._

_I could see Voldemort come closer and closer with the other Death Eaters. When he got to us, he stopped in front of Lucius and I. He looked down at me with an evil smile._

"_Excellent, you have done well Lucius," Voldemort said._

"_Thank you my Lord."_

"_What do you want with me?" I asked._

"_You'll make a wonderful addition as a servant," Voldemort replied getting closer to my face, I moved my head back, not wanting to be near him._

"_Take her to her new room."_

Lucius pushed me away from Voldemort and took me to a door at the end of a corridor and both of us headed down some stairs. It was five minutes later when I reached a dungeon like room, opening it, Lucius pushed me inside and shut the door not saying anymore to me."

"After that, I remained in my room the entire time, I only came out once to wander the house after I knew everyone went to bed. I got some bearings of where everything was," Hermione finished.

"Wait, what time did you go wandering?"

"Close to midnight or so," Hermione answered.

"That's when I was heading back up to my room, you're the one I heard strolling the corridor."

"That was you? I thought that was a Death Eater," Hermione responded.

"Wow, we really need to keep track on one another."

"You think," Hermione joked.

Both of us placed our teacups on the tray and Hermione came to lie down next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and just held her; at least I knew that one of my friends was safe.

"I'm promising this right now, and I keep my promises, I am getting you out of here no matter what the cost may be in the long run," I said looking down at Hermione.

"How can you promise something like that?"

"Trust me on it, I will get you out of here!"

"I know you do, I'm glad about too."

Both of us fell silent for a little while, I didn't know what else to say to her, I knew that both of us were still anxious about what happened to us. When I looked down, I noticed that Hermione had her eyes closed, I knew that all she wanted to do was sleep, and she must have been so exhausted.

"Oh, before I forget, I met a new friend when I was wandering the halls," Hermione said, her voice quiet.

"Are you seriously? Who is it?"

"His name is Adam, he is a really nice guy."

"That's awesome, could you introduce me?"

"Sure, we'll leave at eleven, I don't want to get into serious trouble."

"I hear you. Wait a minute, what about you staying here? Aren't they going to get suspicious now?"

"Oh well."

"You are completely amazing, you worry about going now to see Adam, but you don't care about staying up here."

"Meh."

"I swear Mel and I rubbed off on you."

Hermione laughed, it was good to hear her laugh once more. It was a long time ago since I head her laugh. I smiled as I rested my head back on the headboard.


	5. Author's note

**Author's note:**

Okay, here's the thing it has been over a year since I even went near this story. For anyone who still reads this story I'm letting you know that I'll be rewriting it later on to improve it. Please stay tune and tell me what you think. Thank you for your time. Love.


End file.
